Kingdom of the Blessed Blood
by Phalen Rhude
Summary: Save me! Help me! We find the Items of Hope before... Them?
1. Winner!

The Winners

Protagonists

Kennedi Alea Ryder

Samantha Ann Taylor

Madeliana Elizabeth Stenson

Riley Katherine Danielson

Antagonists

Celeste Ryder

Bailey Danielle Rose

Cameron Justice

Ashley Alyssa Valentine

My OC

Full Name: Kennedi Alea Ryder

Nickname: Nope =)

Birthday: December 25th

Appearance: She has blonde hair and dark emerald green eyes. She's short...

Like... 5'4"

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Amanda Seyfried

Clothing Style: .com

Nervous Habit: She twirls her hair

BTR BOY: Kendall

FAVORITE

Food: Italian

Beverage: Coke

Song: The One That Got Away - Katy Perry.

Country (Cannot be the place you live in!): England

Period of History: Her favorite periods in history include the prime of Egypt, the prime of Greece, Most Middle Age England and the American Revolution...

Can she speak a foreign language? She understands hieroglyphics and can speak Spanish, French, Dutch, German and Italian

Is she athletic? Yes... She's the nerdy Cross Country star.

Is she book smart OR street smart? She's definitely book smart.


	2. Munich, Germany

THE WINNERS

Protagonists

Kennedi Alea Ryder

Samantha Ann Taylor

Madeliana Elizabeth Stenson

Riley Katherine Danielson

Antagonists

Celeste Ryder

Bailey Danielle Rose

Cameron Justice

Ashley Alyssa Valentine

My OC

Full Name: Kennedi Alea Ryder

Nickname: Nope =)

Birthday: December 25th

Appearance: She has blonde hair and dark emerald green eyes. She's short... Like... 5'4"

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Amanda Seyfried

Clothing Style: .com

Nervous Habit: She twirls her hair

BTR BOY: Kendall

FAVORITE

Food: Italian

Beverage: Coke

Song:The One That Got Away - Katy Perry.

Country (Cannot be the place you live in!): England

Period of History: Her favorite periods in history include the prime of Egypt, the prime of Greece, Most Middle Age England and the American Revolution...

Can she speak a foreign language? She understands hieroglyphics and can speak Spanish, French, Dutch, German and Italian

Is she athletic? Yes... She's the nerdy Cross Country star.

Is she book smart OR street smart? She's definitely book smart.

Kennedi strolled down the streets of Munich, Germany, an arm slung around her shoulders.

Her shirt said 'Cupcake cult' and it had a chibi version of Jason Vorhees with a machete covered in pink frosting. She wore dark wash skinny jeans, a pair of black and diamond bangles, and a heart shaped necklace with 'Rock' written on it. Dangling from her ears were black circular thread loop earrings.

Her blonde hair was pin straight, gliding down her

"Hey... Kennedi?" The blonde guy asked, looking down at his blonde best friend.

"Yes Kendall?" Her aviator sunglasses covering her green eyes.

"Where is it we're going?" He asked, raising a brow down at her.

"I was thinking back to that train station." Kennedi asked, looking up at him tentatively, offering him a small smile.

"Why? Kennedi we must have combed that place a hundred times!"

"Kendall! There's a clue there... I just know it!"

"Come on, Kendall... Cut the girl some slack! Maybe there is something!" James said, trying to help Kennedi.

"SEE! Someone agrees with me!" Kennedi said, looking at Kendall pointedly.

"I didn't say I didn't agree with you, I just said that it may be fruitless!" Kendall defended himself.

"Aw... Kendall is getting defensive!" Kennedi mocked him, smiling.

"Do you really have to mock me?" Kendall asked, looking down at Kennedi, his brows furrowed.

"... It's you or James and I've kind of done enough by calling him Justin and asking what the Canadian national anthem is..." Kennedi looked over at James, grinning.

"You know... I'm not Justin Bieber." James said, crossing his arms over his chest, huffing like a petulant child.

"You look like a four-year-old girl..."

"I'm not a girl and I'm not Justin Bieber!" James shouted.

"Wait!" Kennedi said stopping James in his tracks. She turned, looking at James, walking backwards.

"You mean Justin Bieber isn't a girl?"

"KENNEDI! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" James shouted threateningly.

"Death threats are mean!" Kennedi whined, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting slightly.

"... Well... If you think about it," Logan started, "You did insult James' masculinity... Multiple times."

"What masculinity?" Kennedi asked innocently, trying not to smile.

James stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Kennedi disbelievingly.

"Does someone want a hug?" Kennedi asked innocently, holding out her arms.

"If I killed her would it be murder or charity?" James asked.

"Murder, James." Kennedi said, her arms still extended, waiting for James to cave and hug her.

James looked at her eyebrow raised.

"Come on! You're one of my best friends! Please?" Kennedi asked, her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

"Don't do the lip quiver!"

Kennedi's lip quivered a little more prominently, her eyes widening. "Not the eyes." James complained as Kennedi took a step forward.

"I just want a hug, Jamesy." Kennedi said, with a child like innocence in her voice. "Please?"

James held out his arms, looking at Kennedi expectantly. She grinned at him, moving towards him. Before she could hug him, he picked her up by the waist, slinging her over his shoulder, carrying her down the street.

Kennedi growled in annoyance as James readjusted his group on her. Her head moved towards the ground a little, "If you drop me, I kill you." She bit out.

"Someone's a little feisty. Is it your-"

"If you make PMS jokes I will tell the guys about the time I convinced you it was healthy for your hair if you put peanut butter in it."

"You wouldn't."

"I would, dammit!" Kennedi hissed.

"James! Where the hell are you going?" Logan and Kendall shouted simultaneously, looking at an irate Kennedi hitting James' back with her fists.

"Train station!" James shouted over the shoulder Kennedi wasn't occupying.

Kennedi looked at the three boys standing stock still.

"HELP?" Kennedi shouted at them.

Logan, Kendall, and Carlos all looked at each other, running forward. Kendall pulled Kennedi off of James' shoulder.

"Thanks Kendal-" Kendall, who was about to set her down, slung her over his shoulder.

"Do you guys realize that I am not a sack of fucking potatoes?" Kennedi asked, punching Kendall's back gently, once.

"With a mouth like that, I wonder why we're friends with you..." Kendall said, trailing off.

"It's my charming wit, and gracious personality."

"Or your modesty." Logan threw in sarcastically.

"Well, Logan, that was a given." Looking at him as Kendall continued walking down the street, her still hanging over his shoulder.

She felt a pang in her stomach, she couldn't tell if it was butterflies or... Kendall's shoulder digging into her side.

"Is there any other way you can carry me? Your shoulder is digging into my stomach..." Kendall took Kennedi, flipping her so he was carrying her bridal style. Kennedi felt an eruption of butterflies in her stomach. It was a light flutter.

"I can walk normally." Kennedi protested, glaring up at Kendall.

"I don't deserve to be glared at!" Kendall said in a mock hurt tone.

"I'm going to glare at you until you let me walk!" Kennedi said, huffing looking up at Kendall.

"Too bad." Kendall said, avoiding eye contact with Kennedi, trying not to smile.

"Kendall?" Kennedi asked after a few minutes of his carrying her.

"Yes Kennedi?" He asked, risking a glance down at her.

"Will you please, please, please set me down?" Kennedi asked, her bottom lip quivering, her eyes widening ever so slightly.

"NOT THE POUT!" Kendall shouted, whining.

"Please?" Kennedi asked again, piling on the innocence. She heard James, Carlos and Logan snicker, and she allowed a small smile.

Kendall sighed; stopping and dropping Kennedi, a pang of pain go up her spine. She rubbed her coccyx and growled up at him in pain. "You asked me to drop you!"

"I ASKED YOU TO SET ME DOWN!"

"Oh... Selective hearing?" Kendall asked the girl tentatively, smiling down at her.

"SELECTIVE HEARING MY-" Kennedi started only to be cut off by Carlos.

"Your?" Logan prompted.

"MY-" James cut her off again saying,

"Do we really want to talk about your ass Kennedi?"

"Because you haven't done it behind my back before." Kennedi said, winking standing gracefully, even though she felt a heavy stinging and walking ahead of them.

She turned around and noticed their staring.

"YOU CAN STARE AND WALK!" She shouted.

'_Maybe it's not a good idea to let them stare...'_

'Eh... You know... I kind of agree... But when I walk backwards... That's just... Not good.'

'So you're saying it's better if they look at you pervertedly rather than you fall down?'

'I'd rather not hurt my tailbone again.'

'I think you're insane.'

'Why?'

'You have a conversation with you're own conscience.'

'Isn't that supposed to happen? You know, you tell me what's right when I try to, or do something, stupid?'

'Maybe you should-'

"-DI! KENNEDI!" Kennedi felt herself shaking and her eyes snapped open.

She looked up at James, Carlos and Logan. "What happen-"

"Your lips were moving, you started to collapse, and Kendall barely caught you." An uncharacteristic blush lit Kennedi's cheeks ever so slightly.

"Uh... Thanks for saving me a concussion?"

"Which reminds me," Logan started, "Kennedi? What's today's date?"

"Saturday, December 31."

"When is your birthday?"

"December 25th."

"She's good." Logan said, patting her knee.

"Okay... Now that I'm officially a rag doll without a concussion," Kennedi said pointedly, "How far do we have until we get to the train station."

"Probably in 3, 2, 1... Right there." The five teens looked up to see the train station.

As Kendall began to walk up the stairs of the bustling train station, Kennedi wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Looks like someone's dependant..."

"Uh... No. You see, you insist on carrying me, I should at least be safe about it... If you drop me again, you're coming down with me."

"Schauen Sie sich die Hure in den Kerl in die Arme." Kennedi's head whipped around, staring at the two German girls.

"Sie wollen dorthin gehen?" Kennedi retorted in German, offended the two had called her a whore.

"What are they saying?"

"... They wanted to know... Where I got my... Uh... Shoes! They wanted to know where I got my shoes!" Kennedi lied hastily.

"Why do you lie?"

"... Well... They either said shoes or whore..."

"They called you a whore?" Kendall asked, hissing. Kennedi looked up and noticed Kendall's eyes, noticing a sort of steeliness to them.

"Pfft... I'm pretty sure they said shoes."

"Kennedi? You fluently speak German... Why did they call you a whore?" Logan asked, looking at her with a 'duh' expression.

"Because Kendall's carrying me." Kennedi said quietly, not wanting Kendall to let go of her, even if she says other wise. She felt safe there, in his arms.

Kendall's grip tightened around Kennedi.

"On a lighter note... What is that thing over there?" Kennedi asked, "Kendall? Can you please set me down?"

Kendall reluctantly set Kennedi down on her feet.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him, moving towards the glinting item. She knelt down in front of the corner where the glinting item lay.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, picking up the golden locket with words carved around the sides. Niemand vergelijkt bij mijn liefde, mijn Anne.

"Kennedi!" Kennedi turned to see James and Carlos behind her.

"What does that say?"

"Um..." She read over the words again and again.

"I think it's Dutch." She read the boys the literal translation, "Nobody compares at my love, my Anne... The 'at' should probably be 'to'..." Kennedi said placing a thinking finger to her chin.

Kennedi walked past the two of them, towards Logan. She bumped into a girl and began to profusely apologize in German.

"Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht zu Ihnen stoßen!" Kennedi said rapidly in German, dropping her necklace.

She wore a t-shirt with half of the British flag, a pair of torn skinny jeans, a black and white Letterman's jacket and a pair of the same scuffed black Chuck Taylors Kennedi was wearing.

Her shiny blonde hair was pulled into a low, side ponytail, showing her sparkling hazel eyes and heart-shaped face. Her side swept bangs falling into her right eye ever so slightly.

"It's fine." The girl said with a small English accent.

"Oh! You speak English! That kind of makes things easier." Kennedi said as the girl bent down to pick up the locket.

"Is your name Anne?" She asked.

"No. It's Kennedi... I found it." Kennedi said, as the girl popped open the locket.

"Samantha."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name. It's Samantha. My friends call me Sam."

"Kennedi... I don't really have a nickname-"

"Except for your contact name in my phone." Kendall said, standing next to Kennedi.

"What's my contact name?"

"Crazy Smart Ass."

"Just for that, you're officially Giant Douche Bag."

Sam laughed at the pair.

Kennedi grinned at her. "As you can tell, we're best friends."

"You seem like it." Sam said, smiling.

James, Logan and Carlos noticed Kendall and Kennedi talking to a blonde.

"She's cute." Carlos said looking at her.

"Then let's go talk to her." James said, pulling Carlos and Logan along with him.

"Kennedi! Kendall!" The pair turned and saw James dragging Logan and Carlos.

"Either James is very excited to meet you, or one of them likes you." Kennedi said with a knowing look.

Sam blushed slightly, her forefinger accidentally pressing a button on the side of the locket, causing it to pop open.

She looked down and saw a bunch of numbers.

"That looks like the Dewey decimal system." Logan said, looking into the locket.

"900... That's history and Geography."

"Sounds like you five need a library." Sam said.

"Can you bring us to one?" Kennedi asked.

"Absolutely." Sam said, grinning at them.

Kennedi grinned, hi-fiving Sam. "Awesome! Come on, guys, let's go to a library!" Kennedi turned to look at her friends.

Logan grinned at the two girls while James, Carlos and Kendall groaned.

"Come on! It's not that bad!"

"You're a person who likes learning! James and I aren't." Carlos complained.

"I feel left out." Kendall complained.

"Oh stop being a big baby and let's go to the stupid library so we can figure out the stupid locket and figure out where the next clue is!"

"." Kennedi and Sam kept muttering as they scanned the library shelves.

"Found it!" Logan whispered shouted.

"What is it?" Kennedi and Sam asked, looking at Logan.

"The Diary of Anne Frank." He whispered.


	3. Munich to Motel

Sitting down at the table, Logan, Kennedi and Sam began pouring over three separate copies of the diary.

"Guys? What if we have to go to the annex?" Kennedi asked as they continued flipping through the infamous diary pages.

"But what is it we have to find?"

"The dam clue." Kennedi said smirking.

"What?"

"It's in Amster_dam_, right?" Kennedi asked, causing Sam and Logan to nod.

"Well... Let's go to the _dam_ annex and find the _dam_ clue." Kennedi said grinning.

"What is it with you and profanity?" Logan asked.

"It is entertaining and amazing." Sam and Kennedi said laughing quietly.

"So... Amsterdam anyone?" Kennedi asked.

"How are we going to get there? It's like 514 miles away"

"Road trip?"

"You don't really expect me to get into a car, with people I don't even know?" Sam asked, looking at the brains of the five friends.

"I don't expect you to." Kennedi said, causing Samantha to sigh in relief, "I demand it!" Kennedi said, grinning.

"But- What about clothes?"

"We buy them in the city."

"How?"

"When I was 13, my parents died. In the will, they left _everything_ to me."

"How rich were you parents?"

"I could buy Australia. Or I could feed India for a week."

"Good God."

"And that was without me selling my parents home."

"Okay! They were really, really wealthy."

"So how is it you plan on getting me into a car with you and four guys?"

"Well... Three of them are hot, one is a future doctor, one's Latino and then other is brunette."

"What about the blonde guy?"

"Eh... He's okay." Kennedi said, smirking, hearing light footsteps behind her, seeing slight panic flicking across Logan's features.

"You, know, Kennedi, Kendall would be very upset if her heard you..." Logan said, his eyes flicking up to the space above Kennedi.

"Logan? I know. He's standing right behind my chair."

"How? How do you know that, Kennedi?" Kendall asked, looking down at his friend.

She looked up at him, grinning, "It's because I'm amazing, Kendall."

"Sure... Amazing... That's the word." Kendall muttered.

"You should be nicer to me! We're going to spend the next seven hours with each other in a car."

"How are six people going to sit in a car?"

"Minivan... Duh." Kennedi said as they walked out of the library.

"How long is the trip?" Kendall asked.

"Five hundred miles?" Kennedi tried, grinning up at Kendall.

"Why can't we fly?"

"Because! I'd rather drive!" Kennedi retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you even have a driver's license?"

Kennedi sighed, pulling her wallet from her back pocket.

"International driver's license." Kennedi said, grinning at Kendall waving the card in his face.

"Let's see that picture..." Kendall said, snatching the card from her hand.

"Kendall! Give me my license back!" Kennedi said, jumping up and down, trying to get her license from Kendall's hand, which he had raise above his head.

"Kendall!" Kennedi whined, still trying to get her license, that was about seven or eight feet off the ground.

"Kennedi." He whined back in the same, obnoxious tone.

"Fine!" Kennedi puffed, "Be that way."

"I will!" He said, his arm still raised. She stopped walking, waiting for Sam to catch up.

"How are you going to get your license back?" Sam asked as she saw Kendall place the license in his back pocket.

"This." Kennedi said, walking forward, the sounds of the street masking her steps.

She noticed her license sticking out of his pocket ever so slightly, as she reached for it.

Her thumb and forefinger grabbed the card gently, slipping it out of his back pocket.

She placed the card in her own her own back pocket only to notice Kendall turn around.

"You're not that sneaky."

"Oh come on! It's my license anyway!"

"But you stole it off of my person." He said smirking.

"After you grabbed it from my hands!" She shouted at him, becoming more irate by the minute.

"Aw... Is little Kennedi getting upset." Kendall asked mockingly.

"Son of a-"

"Kendall... I suggest you run for your life." James whispered as Kendall turned, running.

"How long are you going to give him?" Logan asked, watching Kendall run.

"Ten more seconds." Kennedi growled out.

"Time's up." Logan said after a short time.

And that's when Kennedi flew.

About ten minutes later and Kennedi was hoping onto Kendall's back, causing him to let out a startled cry..

"Please give me my license back? I kind of have to drive us to Amsterdam." Kennedi whispered in his ear.

"Really? Don't run in front of me, just hop onto my back and scare me!"

"That was the goal." Kennedi said smirking, her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms snaking around his neck.

"Where is the car rental place?" Kendall asked, pacing his arms under Kennedi's thighs, still not used to her jumping onto his back.

"I... Don't know... If anyone knows, it would be Sami."

"... That's not helpful."

"I'll just text Logan to meet us at the place."

"How is it we are getting there?"

"Dude... Between the two of us, both of us have iPhones and they have location services on them... And the fact that there is a Hertz car rental right in front of you." Kennedi deadpanned looking at the car rental building.

"I feel like an idiot... That requires no comment!" Kendall said hastily before Kennedi could say anything. She huffed like a petulant child, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Can you get off of me now?"

"No, Tinkerbell."

"TINKERBELL? Seriously? Of everything you could have called me, you choose Tinkerbell?" Kendall asked as he walked them into the Hertz.

Kennedi jumped off of Kendall's back, pulling out her phone, quickly texting Logan.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" The man asked as she walked up to him. The guy couldn't have been older than 24, if that.

"Sprichst du Englisch?" She asked, praying he did.

"Yes ma'am, I speak English. May I help you?" He answered her in a heavy German accent, his blue eyes ghosting across her body.

"Please. My _boyfriend _and I need a minivan that I can drive to Amsterdam."

"Wouldn't it be easier to fly miss?" He asked, staring below her chin, making her quite uncomfortable.

"The next flight doesn't leave until tomorrow."

"That doesn't seem right."

"There was a report of a bomb and so the airport has been shut down temporarily." Kennedi lied, trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Really?"

Kennedi nodded looking at the man behind the desk.

"Alright miss, I'll have an attendant bring the car around, if you'd like to come into the back r-"

"My _boyfriend_ and I can do the paperwork out here just fine, thank you."

The man cleared his throat.

"Right." He shoved papers at Kennedi and she handed him a couple hundred Euros.

"Credit only."

"I highly, highly doubt that. Now please, take my cash and we'll be on our way."

The man grunted, tossing her the keys.

"Thanks Adolf." She muttered, walking out of the shop, Kendall right behind her.

"Boyfriend am I?" Kendall asked, looking down at her, grinning.

"I hate you! You did nothing to help me!" Kennedi almost shouted, looking at him, with a hurt look on her face.

"You seemed to be handling it just fine!" Kendall retorted, grinning, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Kennedi sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you mad I wasn't jealous?" Kendall asked with a teasing tone.

"No!" Kennedi said hastily.

"You're mad I wasn't jealous!" Kendall shouted in victory.

"NO! I'm not! And I will hurt you if you keep jumping around like a stupid American!"

"No you won't."

"Kendall... I'm getting weird stares... From Germans..."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! I just didn't think that I'd get weird stares from people... Especially from Germans."

"Why?"

"My grandparents were Jewish on my father's side."

"So? Why aren't you Jewish?"

"Because it depends on your mother's denomination in the Jewish faith."

"Really?"

"It's why Jesus was a Jew."

"Really?"

"Do you not read? Well... Of course one can always convert to the Jewish faith, it's just that-" Kennedi began her long spiel, looking up at Kendall to see him look bored out of his mind.

"I read... I'm just not a nerd with an eidetic memory."

"I am not a nerd! Just a genius!" Kennedi said, going from mocking to playful.

"Genius my ass."

"I'm smarter than you."

"That's blasphemous!"

"To you," Kennedi said grinning as the car pulled up, "To me, it's the truth."

"GUYS!" Kennedi and Kendall turned to see Sam, Logan, Carlos and James walking down the street, Sam slung over Carlos' shoulder.

"Uh... Why is Sam over Carlos' shoulder?" Kendall asked, looking at them strangely.

"She wouldn't come any other way." Carlos said, setting her down gently.

Kennedi noticed Sam had a lollipop sticking out of her mouth.

"NO FAIR! Where's my lollipop?" Kennedi asked, the childish innocence seeping back into her voice.

"How old are you again?" Kendall and James asked her.

"FIVE! Now may I please have a lollipop?"

Logan sighed, producing a lollipop from his jacket pocket. He held out the green lollipop to Kennedi who grinned shouting, "THANK YOU!" Before pulling the wrapper off of the sugary treat, sucking on it happily, tossing the keys at Logan.

"You can drive." Kennedi said, climbing into the van.

Kendall climbed in behind her, sitting next to her.

"Logan? What time is it?"

"Almost four in the afternoon, why?"

"I'm hungry... And tired..." She complained. "This car smells weird." She said grinning.

"Must you quote characters?" Kendall asked as Carlos and Samantha settled in front of them.

"Yes." She grinned up at him.

Logan pulled away from the curb and began the seven hour journey.

It was silent for a minute until Samantha asked the long awaited question. "Why were you guys in Germany?"

"Well..." James started, "It's a long... Complicated story."

"You see," Logan said taking over the story, "Kennedi found a train ticket about a month ago and we finally figured out the other day it was from a train station in Munich."

Kennedi didn't hear anymore as she slipped into an unconscious state.

_Kennedi stood in front of a lawyer. "Well... Kennedi, this is the only thing I could find besides your parent's wills after the fire."_

_He handed her a large book and when she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge._

"_It won't open." Kennedi said, looking at the man._

"_I'm sorry sweetie. But you're going to go live with your mom's family in Egypt." Kennedi looked up at him and nodded._

"_Should I get some of my-"_

_The memory cut to a woman wearing a white silk dress that draped around her body, a single clasp on the left shoulder. Her tanned feet bare, her head adorned with an elegant headdress._

"_I've been waiting to talk to you again, my friend."_

_Kennedi looked at the woman like she was insane._

"_I'm sorry?" Kennedi asked looking at her._

"_I've gone by many names over the centuries. In my original life, I was known as Isis. The next memorable time was Kephissa, then Katherine and finally Elizabeth. I've been reincarnated, fighting a great evil." As the woman said the names, the people flashed before Kennedi's eyes, all of them having one thing in common. Piercing green eyes... Just like hers._

"_Are you trying to tell me something?"_

"_If you ever need anything," Isis started, "Look into your heart. We are just a thought away."_

Kennedi jumped a little when she jolted back into consciousness.

"Anyway, the relics," Kendall said, continuing from wherever he was in his tale, "Are The Tiara of Time, The Necklace of Truth, The Scales of Justice and the Scepter of Time."

"They sound so familiar."

"Sam?" Kennedi asked.

"Yes?"

"Do the names Kephissa, Isis, Katherine or Elizabeth mean anything to you?" She asked warily.

"No... But they sound familiar. Like they're with us now."

"What do you mean by that?" Logan asked from the driver's seat.

"I don't know... It just feels like something I should know." Sam answered.

Kennedi noticed Sam fiddling with the locket.

"Is everything alright, Sam?" Kennedi asked.

"I feel something. It's strange. Like there is some sort of connection between me and this locket. Crazy rig..." Sam's sentence was cut short when all emotion in her eyes vanished.

"Sam?" Kennedi asked worried.

"Sam snap out of it." Kennedi said after a few more seconds.

Sam took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes were filled with tears and she was shaking, but trying to hid it. Kennedi laid down across the backseat, her head in Kendall's lap, her feet against the window.

"What happened?" Kennedi said.

"I... I don't know." Sam lied, biting her lip.

Kennedi gave her a look that the boys knew to well. "I know you're lying, Sam."

Sam looked up at her, wiping tears from her eyes. "It was a flashback. I get them sometimes, but I'm not sure where they come from, because I've never experienced it. But it scared me all the same." She said in a low voice so only Kennedi could hear.

"What are they about?"

Sam paused, thinking back to her flashback. "I'm in a line, being escorted to a group of people, all lined up in rows. I'm being pushed and I finally make it into my spot in a row. I hear a man yell, he was walking through the rows and he shoots someone. Just out of no where, he shoots them. Then he shoots another person and another. He walks past me and I cant breathe. I swear he was going to shoot me, but the next thing I know the person next to me is lying on the ground dead." She was still shaking but her tears stopped.

Carlos wrapped a protective arm around her. "No matter, what," He started, "You'll be safe with us."

Sam, smiled rested her head on Carlos' shoulder, feeling the warmth radiating from him.

Kennedi sighed, feeling slightly broken hearted.

Kendall took the phone from her hands, finding the Notes app and began typing.

_What's wrong? You look sad... That makes me sad._

I am! One, Sam's story made me want to cry. And two, I'm ready to cry because my life is a melting pot for crazed insanity!

_No, Kennedi, tell me how you really feel! =)_

"I'm going to kill you!" Kennedi hissed, looking up at Kendall.

"Why is that?"

"Because, you're insane, a jerk, and-"

"No, Kennedi, seriously! Tell me how you really feel!" Kendall teased, pushing her buttons.

Kennedi frowned before getting an... Evil spark in her eye. "Uh... Does someone want to save my life?" Kendall asked looking down at Kennedi.

"What is it, Kendall?" Kennedi asked with an innocence in her voice, contradicting the look in her eyes.

"Aw... She's using the innocent tone!" Kendall complained.

"Better do something, buddy... She might kill you with cuteness and kindness." James said smirking, looking at them in the rear view mirror.

"Not funny Jame-" James looked into the rear view only to see Kennedi's lips attached to Kendall's.

"Carlos." James hissed, causing his best friend to look into the rear view mirror, seeing the same phenomenon as James.

Logan risked a glance up into the mirror and almost laughed. "Finally." He commented quietly to James, who nodded.

"I think you three losers need to pay attention to your own business." Sam threw in, looking at Logan, then James, before finally settling on Carlos.

"Especially you."

"What? Why me?"

"Because, you have someone sitting next to you whom you need to thoroughly entertain." Sam puffed, looking very much like Kennedi.

"Oh... My... God," James started, "She's a blonde Kennedi!" James finished in a mock panicking voice.

"Kennedi is blonde!" Sam defended her friend.

"She's a natural brunette." James said. "She just dies her hair blonde."

"Why?"

"She wanted to prove to Logan that blondes can be smart to." Carlos said.

"But she's a brunette..." Sam said. "Yeah, when we tried to tell Kennedi that, she really didn't care."

"Kennedi's really weird."

"I'm not weird! I'm special!" Kennedi said, panting slightly.

"Oh look! She does have a face! I thought Kendall sucked it off." James said, smirking.

Kennedi looked up at James and frowned. "Damn you."

"Why?" James asked in a mocking tone.

"Because you're in the front and I'm in the back." Kennedi complained, trying to avoid smiling.

"I sat her specifically so you couldn't hurt me and I could tease you." James grinned into the rear view mirror.

"Jackass." Kennedi muttered under her breath, causing Kendall to chuckle.

"Who?" He asked jokingly, "Me?"

"Now that you mention it... You just now kiss me!"

"I- I didn't think that you liked me..." Kendall said quietly.

"Of course I like you! I've known you... What? Five years? And you just _now_ decide to show me that you like me?" Kennedi asked him, a look of disbelief on her face.

Kendall scratched the back of his head, "Yeah... I probably could have made a move faster?"

"Probably could have? Probably could have?" Kennedi asked Kendall, sounding slightly hysterical.

"Not to interrupt a moment back there, but Kennedi? You sound hysterical." James said, trying to diffuse the escalating tension.

"I AM HYSTERICAL!" Kennedi said laughing.

"It's official. Kendall broke Kennedi." Logan said, sighing.

"KENDALL! Why did you have to break Kennedi?" Carlos asked mockingly.

"I didn't mean to!" Kendall said defensively, looking at the still laughing girl.

"This girl has singer's lungs." Sam said.

Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan nodded, "You should hear her actual singing."

Kennedi, who had stopped laughing, could feel the gears in her mind turn a mile a minute.

"_it's a world of laughter, a world or tears_

_its a world of hopes, its a world of fear_

_there's so much that we share_

_that its time we're aware_

_its a small world after all_

_its a small world after all_

_its a small world after all_

_its a small world after all_

_its a small, small world_

_There is just one moon and one golden sun _

_And a smile means friendship to everyone. _

_Though the mountains divide _

_And the oceans are wide _

_It's a small small world _

_its a small world after all_

_its a small world after all_

_its a small world after all_

_its a small, small world._"

"Oh God stop!" James complained, "My ears! They bleed!"

"Just trying to diffuse the tension." Kennedi said, sounding like the Weasley twins from the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1.

The entire car looked at her. "If you want I can act like a broken rag doll... Again."

"Its getting late, Logan." James yawned.

"I know, I'm trying to find a place to stop." Logan said pulling into a motel. "Here."

Kennedi shot up from the back seat. "We're in Amsterdam?" She asked sleepidly.

"No, stupid, we are at a motel." James said getting out of the car and stretched.

Kennedi looked up at Kendall, who was sleeping peacefully. A devious smile flashed across her face. She made her hand into a fist and punched him where the sun don't shine.

Kendall shot up in pain.

"Time to get up." Kennedi smiled and ran out of the van.

She ran into the building to find Logan getting the rooms. He turned around and handed her a key. "Have fun not sleeping with us tonight." He smiled.

Kennedi rolled her eyes and went back out to James, Carlos, Sam, and a very pissed off Kendall.

Kendall grabbed her and held her tight.

"LET GO!" Kennedi screamed.

"Or what?"

Kennedi smirked and started struggling and then screamed. "HELP! HELP! RAPE! HELP!" Kendall quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"OW!" Kendall yelled and let her go.

"What?" James asked, not really caring.

"She bite me!"

This made James and Carlos laugh.

Kennedi grabbed Sam's hand and ran off looking for their room.

"Here it is!" She smiled unlocking the door. She jumped on the bed closest to the window. "I call window bed!"

"That's fine." Sam said shyly and sat on her bed taking off her shoes. "Do... do you have any pajamas?"

Kennedi opened her bag and threw her an old over sized t-shirt and shorts.

"Thanks." Sam said and went into the small bathroom, she came out a minute later. She made her way to her purse and pulled out a picture.

"Gute Nacht, Oma..." She whispered softly, kissing the picture and putting it back in her purse.

Kennedi looked at her sadly. "You can call her if you want... let her know you are okay."

Sam shook her head. "She died 2 weeks ago."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Kennedi said. "What about your parents?"

Sam looked up at her. "They died in a car accident when i was three. I don't really remember them, but i know they must of loved me. My granny took me after that. She raised me. She knew when I was upset and always comforted me." She smiled a sad smile.

"After she died, I didn't know what to do with myself. She had giving me everything, but I would give it all up just to be with her again. Now I just feel so alone." She paused. "I guess it was a miracle when I ran into you guys."

Kennedi got up and sat besides her. "Sam, I promise you, as long as you live, you will never be alone again. And between me and you... I think Carlos may have a crush on you." This made Sam smile.

"Really?" She blushed.

"YES!" Kennedi said playfully pushing her.

There was a long pause. Kennedi finally got up, "We should head off to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." She said crawling under the blankets.

Sam did the same. "Kennedi...?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for everything." Sam said and turned off the light.


	4. Amsterdammit

The next morning, Kennedi and Sam woke up to pounding on the door. "Wake up!" Kendall's voice shouted through the door.

"Kennedi?" Sam groaned, "It's for you."

"Are you sure, Sam? He might be mad at you for no reason."

"Kennedi! I'm shouting at you!" Kendall shouted, again, through the door.

Kennedi, who was not normally pleasant in the morning's, threw open the door, and stared at Kendall.

"You have five seconds to explain to me why I shouldn't kill you right now." She growled out, looking at Kendall.

"You wouldn't kill me... Right?"

"You're right Kendall, I wouldn't kill you," Kendall sighed at Kennedi's words. "I'd punch you in the balls so hard it'll be New Year's Eve and you'll be waiting for the ball to drop."

Samantha snickered saying, "Burn." The two of them looked at her.

"Keep talking, you two are entertaining."

Kennedi turned back towards Kendall. "Want to explain to me why you are bothering me at..." Kennedi glanced at her phone. "Noon..." She looked back at her phone. "Noon?" She shouted worriedly.

"Oh my God! We have to go! Sam! Get your ass out of bed and get dressed! We need to go shopping!" Sam fell out of bed and Kennedi slammed the door shut in Kendall's face.

Three minutes later and Kennedi was jumping around trying to get her skinny jeans on.

"What are these pants? Rocket science?" Kennedi shouted trying to get the jeans over her calf muscles.

"See... That's why I wear normal pants." Sam commented, smirking.

"Shut up!" Kennedi growled.

Kennedi walked down the stairs grinning at the guys waiting for them.

"James? Logan? Kendall? Do my jeans look okay?" Kennedi asked, sliding down the banister, turning around.

Sam, who was doubled over from laughing at the shock on James, Logan and Kendall's faces, fell forward, only to be caught by Carlos' waiting arms.

"Kennedi! Can we go now?" Kendall asked.

"... No."

"Why not?"

"Logan? Do you have the keys to the van?" He nodded, tossing the keys into her waiting hand.

"Now we can go." Kennedi said grinning, putting on her sunglasses, walking ahead of the guys into the minivan. Sam ran to catch up with her.

"So what's the plan?"

"New clothes... Then the annex Anne Frank was captured in. We go from there."

"You can't make a minivan look hot, Kennedi." A voice whispered behind her. She screamed.

"Kennedi?" The voice said wrapping their arms around her waist, "It's just me."

Kennedi turned in Kendall's arms. "You know, Kendall," She placed her hands on his chest.

"RAPE!" She shouted in his ear, causing him to jump, letting go of her.

"Can't rape the willing, Kennedi!" Kendall shouted as she got in the car.

"Whatever." Kennedi said, flicking her hand up in the air, climbing into the minivan starting the engine. Kendall sighed, climbing into the passenger's side seat next to Kennedi.

Everyone else piled into the back of the van. Kennedi backed out of the parking space and did a burn out leaving the parking lot, making a sharp left turn.

"Can Logan drive?" Sam asked from the back seat.

"No! I got this!" Kennedi said making another sharp turn

"Don't worry she gets better as the day goes on." James turned to look at Sam, who was looking a little green.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sam said covering her mouth and holding her stomach.

"Wimp."

"Hold on!" Kennedi said turning again. Carlos held on to Sam to keep her from moving so much.

This went on for like ten minutes before Kennedi pulling up to a small outlet mall.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Sam said crawling over James and Logan, opening the door and jumping out. She ran over to a trashcan and gagged.

Kennedi walked over to her with Carlos and Logan. "Was I really that bad of a driver?"

Sam shook her head. "No." She lied. "I just feel a little sick... that's all."

Carlos looked at her, thinking what could make her sick. "Are you pregnant?" All three of them turned to him, gasping, Sam with a hurt expression. She bit her lip and ran the inside the mall.

"Dude, are you crazy?" Logan asked. "You never ask a girl that... EVER!"

"I'm sorry... It just popped out of my mouth... I wasn't thinking... I'm sorry." He rambled.

"Don't tell it to me tell it to Sam." Logan said.

"You guys are unbelievable." Kennedi said pushing past them, going to look for Sam.

"Sam?" Kennedi called in the awkwardly empty mall.

"Kennedi?" Sam asked walking up behind her, tear free. Kennedi gave her a quizzical look. "I took an acting class about a month ago. Great people."

"You are my hero."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Kennedi? Sam?" Kendall and Logan's voices floated to their ears as Kennedi pulled her into the first store she saw.

"Victoria's Secret? Really?"

"It is so fun to screw with their heads carrying around the bag."

"I think it is official... You're my hero."

"Aw! Sami! I feel loved!"

"So do you actually buy stuff?"

"I buy a thong and sometimes, when we are, say sitting in a car, I fling it at whoever is in the from passenger seat."

Sam laughed, asking, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Have you ever seen James freak put at having a thong sitting on his head?"

"No?"

"Then you haven't lived yet."

"You really are a bitch."

"Eh... I try."

"Kennedi?" Kendall called walking into Victoria's Secret.

"Oh my God!" Kennedi shouted looking at Kendall.

"Did he really just walk into a Victoria's Secret?"

"What are you doing in here?" Kennedi asked, not noticing the black thong in her hand.

"Admiring your taste in underwear." Kendall said, teasingly.

"Want me to model it for you?" Kennedi taunted.

"Would you?"

"I am picking up a lot of tension so I am walking out of the line if fire but close enough so I can still hear you."

"So about that modeling offer..."

"Zip your vag-"

"Date night really?" Sam asked from a distance.

"Well. If I am one," Kendall started, causing Kennedi to look back at him. He pulled her closer kissing her.

"Then you are now a lesbian."

"That whole thing would have been funnier if I had kissed James."

"So you don't like kissing me? Because that isn't how you acted in the van yesterday. "

"Did I say I don't like kissing you?" Kennedi asked innocently.

"Why do you always go all innocent on me when I ask you questions?"

"Would you rather me be a bitch?"

"I don't know... It just seems like you use that innocence like a smoke screen. You should let people see the real Kennedi... Not the fake one hiding behind a smoke screen of innocence."

Kennedi looked up at him. "Do I really do that?"

"I am assuming unintentionally..."

"Will you just kiss her already!" Sam shouted annoyed.

Kendall looked down at Kennedi, "I really do like you, you know."

Kennedi smirked, "I had my suspicions."

Kendall pulled Kennedi gently by her waist towards him, kissing her gently.

"I can officially say I love the way you kiss me."

Kendall grinned down at Kennedi.

"You know... I was thinking about it earlier, Kennedi? Do you have some of psychotic issue we should know about? You are too happy today." Logan said looking at her as they stood in front of the annex, waiting for Kendall to get tickets in.

"Well... One, I know where I am going and two, I have opened my eyes to see my wonderful boyfriend."

James smacked his hands on the table. "I knew it was a guy! Cough up. Both of you."

"Really guys? Petty betting?" Sam asked.

"We were bored!" Logan said defensively.

"And you didn't think to include me?" Sam asked mock angry.

"Sorry Sam." Logan, James and Carlos chorused.

"And on that note," Carlos started, "I apologize for asking you if you were pregnant."

"Dude!" James shouted, "You asked her if she was pregnant?" James smacked the back of his head.

"I don't forgive you."

"Why not!"

"Because," Kendall said, walking up behind Kennedi, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head, "Sam is very much like our best friend Kennedi. She wants something Carlos and if she is anything like Kennedi, I have a fair idea of what she wants."

Kendall led them all into the building.

"Careful. Watch your step." Kendall said as Kennedi was climbing up the stairs into the annex Anne Frank and her family and friends were captured in.

Kennedi looked back down at Kendall. "I appreciate the concern but I know how to climb stairs."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what is it we are looking for?"

Kennedi shook her head. "I don't know!"

Kendall and Kennedi looked around the living room and it wasn't until Kennedi tripped fifteen minutes later that they found something.

"Logan!" She called over her shoulder, waiting for the bran of the group.

"What?"

"Look at this bored. It seems as though that with the right amount of-" Kennedi slipped her fingernail under the board, popping it out of place.

"Hello..." Kennedi said quietly, pulling out the folded sheet of paper.

"Onze locatie zinn gecompromitteerd. Vader zegt dat we moeten wachten voor ze te komen. Hij zei Edith dat ik een stuk papier in hier. Edith en ik voirbereid. Ik vraag me af waat we heen gaan. Hopelijk niet Auschwitz."

"This... This is from Anne! She wrote this! She took pen to paper and wrote it. Oh my God! This belongs in a museum!" Kennedi said sounding like she had just defiled a piece of history.

"Kennedi? Calm down. Now, what does the clue say?"

"It talks about how Otto didn't want to leave here. He wanted the Nazi's to come. But... Why would he want that? AUSCHWITZ! It wasn't Anne who left something at Auschwitz, it was Otto!" Kennedi said, running out of the annex, ghosting down the stairs and making her way out of the complex. The second she stepped out of the building and laid eyes on the car it exploded.

"Oh my God..." The others heard a loud bang, glanced around at each other and frantically yelled, "KENNEDI! KENNEDI!"

The five ran as quickly as possible, to see Kennedi on the front steps, her shoulder bleeding profusely.

"Nobody touch her!" Logan shouted, running forward kneeling next to his friend.

"Kennedi? I need you to stay with me."

"Logan? I feel like I have been shot. The pain is in my shoulder; the shoulder has a numerous amount of nerve endings. CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?" She shouted through gritted teeth, the pain slowly overwhelming her, surprised there was still adrenaline in her body.

"Kennedi? DON'T BE A BITCH I AM MORE LIKELY TO GET SOMETHING DONE WITHOUT YOU BITCHING AT ME!"

"I'm sorry!" She spat out. "Were you the one that was hit with bits of flying car?"

"You need to go to a hospital."

"No! I'm not a friend with hospitals."

Kennedi thought back to the last time she, Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos had almost gotten them killed. About seven months ago, Kennedi fell off a horse breaking her right arm, fracturing her shin on the same side, whilst being chased by the Amazons because she kept men as company. Long story short, she was in the hospital for a month because the doctor set her shin wrong and had to rebreak it so it could be set properly.

"That was a clean break too!" Kennedi said out loud. Logan laughed, helping her sit up.

"Logan, we do not have the time to waste at a hospital."

"It is better than having your shoulder become infected."

"Get me some gauze, matches, a needle, some surgical thread, hydrogen peroxide, a new shirt, tweezers, a hotel room and a towel, I'll be fine."

"You don't seriously think I am letting you do that... Right?"

"Logan, I am about to break down crying in pain. Can I not do what will be better for me and allow me it do it on my own?" Kennedi asked.

"Only if you let me help you."

"... Fine." Kennedi said begrudgingly.

"Come on, let's get you the items and get you to a hotel." Kennedi nodded, clutching her shoulder.

"Maybe a bottle of whiskey?"

"Ha... Nice try."

"Dude... We can not ask for morphine."

"... I don't think anyone will buy you alcohol."

"Screw you." Kennedi muttered, clutching her shoulder in pain as they walked down the street their friends following them.

"Ow... Ow... Owie..." Kennedi whined as Logan took the now sterilized tweezers and began looking in her shoulder for minuscule bits of shrapnel that might be in there still.

"Nice call on the matches." He said, trying to get her mind off the pain while focusing on the task at hand, thanking his lucky stars she wore a tank top under her plaid shirt.

"Thank you." She bit out through gritted teeth.

"Want me to get Kendall, James and Carlos in here to sing to you, get you to relax."

"Plea- Ah!" Kennedi shouted in pain, "Logan! It hurts!" Kennedi said loudly, unintentionally springing Kendall into jealousy mode, causing him to run not the bathroom.

Kendall grabbed Kennedi's free hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Want me to sing to you?" He asked her, trying to get her to focus on him and not Logan.

"Will you?"

The three nodded while Logan was still working on Kennedi's shoulder.

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

And turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Gym Class Heroes baby!

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf

Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?

If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?

Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that

Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks

It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks

I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that

'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

If I could only find a note to make you understand

I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand

Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

And turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

Let's go!

If I was an old school fifty-pound boom box (remember them?)

Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk?

Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)?

And crank it higher every time they told you to stop

And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me

When you have to purchase mad D batteries

Appreciate every mix tape your friends make

You never know we come and go like on the interstate

I think I finally found a note to make you understand

If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand

Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune

You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)

Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)

I take your head and hold it closer to mine

Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh (Gym Class Heroes baby!) so sing along to my stereo

Yeah

"Good news, Kennedi, I think I've got it all."

"Bad news?"

"I've got to stitch it up."

Kennedi exhaled, nodding her head in affirmation. "Fine. Don't forget to sterilize the needle by passing it through the fire. And maybe we can that Chinese smoke therapy if we have a lass or jar?"

Logan nodded at her instructions. "Thanks for doing this, Logan. I really don't like hospitals."

"Not all doctors are that incompetent."

"Well that one was a douche bag and set my leg then rebroke it."

"Will you ever stop calling the doctor rude names?"

Kennedi looked at Kendall. "Look at me..." Kendall looked down at her and puckered her lips. He kissed her lips gently and when he pulled away she grinned saying, "No."

"I don't care what anyone says, the next time we go on a tour, we volunteer for the car and not the horses." Kennedi said, trying to not fall off of her horse, "And another thing, what made it seem like a good idea to have someone whose dominant arm is currently stitched," Kennedi glared at Logan, "To ride a horse alone? I would have been very happy riding with someone else!" Kennedi said pointedly from the middle of the pack of people, having James and Kendall on either side of her, Sam behind of her and Logan and Carlos behind Kendall and James.

"That's why you are in the middle." Kendall said, glancing over at his girlfriend, grinning.

Kennedi mocked him. "Why do you have to mock me?

"Seriously? Have you never met me before?" Kennedi asked teasingly.

The six and their horses were traveling down the heavily wooded path and Kennedi felt a chill run down her spin.

"Are you cold?" Kendall asked, the heavy sarcasm dissipating when he noticed the look on her face. It was a mixture of anger and pain.

"No. I'm just... Scared."

"Of what, Kennedi?" James asked teasingly. "Snakes?"

"Why yes, yes I am... I'm very Indiana Jones... Although I don't like nature so now, I still don't understand whose genius idea it was to go horseback riding!"

"I thought you liked horses Kennedi." Kendall said, sliding slightly disappointed.

"I do! Just not riding them through a forest in the middle of Germany with no one around for miles, on top of the fact that we are heading to a murder camp where millions of people died. So I'm sorry I can't be plea-" Kennedi was almost done with her rant when her horse reared in surprise, making her fall, the air leaving her breath.

Sam, staring at Kennedi fall shouted, "PRINCESS!"

Another horse whined and the sound of pounding hooves trotted over to them.

By the time the stranger arrived Logan was off of his horse, looking at Kennedi just lying there, unmoving, not breathing.

Logan, panicking began trying to give Kennedi CPR pressing down heavily on her chest while Kendall, who had her head in his lap, breathed into her mouth.

"Stop!" The figure commanded, jumping from her horse, pulling something from a bag and kneeling next to Kennedi.

"Seriously," The girl said, "You're killing her."

Logan almost jumped away as the girl broke a smelling salt. Kennedi gasped, trying to replenish her body with air.

"Who... The hell... Was dancing on my chest?" Kennedi asked, looking at the group of people around her.

"I am either insane and forgot who or you are or-"

"My name is Madeliana Elizabeth Stenson, Princess, my family calls me Maddy."


	5. Aushit

"Hi Maddy I'm-"

"Kennedi, you've also been known as Isis, Kephissa, Katherine and Elizabeth in your past lives."

"Uh... What?"

Maddy touched Kennedi's forehead and the blonde was sucked into a flashback.

_Maddy's face was hidden by a bow, which was pointed at Kennedi; Maddy released an arrow, flying past Kennedi's hair. A man with a knife, who was standing behind Kennedi, received an arrow to the chest. The poisoned tipped arrow landed right over his heart, piercing the material over his heart. _

_"Whoa... Nice shot." Kennedi said, looking at Maddy, the short brunette, lowering her silver bow._

_The girl was about five feet give an inch or two._

"_Thank you princess Kephissa, it is an honor to protect members of the royal family."_

"_May the great goddess Artemis bless you then. Pray to her, my friend, embrace the life of the hunters." Kennedi, who was the princess Kephissa said, laughing at the out of boy experience she was having, the words seeming so absurd to her._

"How did you do that?"

"Kephissa."

"What?"

"Kephissa was the name of a Grecian princess that helped set up the democratic system in Greece," Logan said smartly. "What does she have to do with Kennedi?"

"Kennedi was Kephissa."

Kennedi cocked her head to the side, "You mean, in one of my past lives... I was royalty?"

"In three of them, actually. In the fourth you were the daughter of the president."

Kennedi smirked looking at James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall. "I am amazing, bow down to my awesomeness."

"Please tell me she is kidding." Sam said, looking at Maddy.

"I don't know. In Egypt and Greece, she was very anti-royal, Middle England, she was the queen. Her mother was named and Anne... Anne Boleyn."

"I was the daughter of one of the most infamous woman in history... That's AWESOME!"

"Most people wouldn't be happy about that, Princess." Maddy said, eyebrow raised.

"I'm not most people, am I?" Kennedi asked, smirking. "Now, someone lift the royal princess off her royal ass and let's get this show on the road." Kennedi grinned, holding up her left arm.

Another chill went through Sam as she looked around Auschwitz. "Guys? I can't go in there."

"Sam?" Maddy asked, looking at the blonde. "Clear your mind. Become calm, block the images." Maddy said, her voice making Sam fall into an almost trance.

"Okay."

The seven walked into the camp and Kennedi closed her eyes. As if on a command, a mini movie played for her, the camp full of people, through the throngs of people it was as if she was moving towards a place, her feet moved with the directions she was going. She stopped with the vision. When she opened her eyes she was standing in front of a door.

She took a deal breath and moved to open the door.

The door however wouldn't budge. "Of... Fucking... Course."

Maddy popped up behind her. "Let me." She got in front of Kennedi removing a booby in from her hair, she began working with gusto.

"That actually works?" Kennedi asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nope." Maddy said in defeat.

"So... What is it you are going to-"

"I'd suggest that you back up princess." Maddy said.

Kennedi retreated down the stairs. "Eh... What is it you are doing?"

"This." Maddy said, kicking in the door.

"You have to teach me how to do that."

"Maybe, you are a fast learner."

Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos and Sam rounded the corner. Kennedi waved them over with her left arm.

Kendall ran over to her.

"Why does the door look like it has been kicked down?"

"Maddy kicked it down."

"Why is there a bobby pin on the ground?"

"Maddy tried to open it with the bobby pin."

"That works?"

"Oddly enough? No."

"Then why did she-"

"Probably to be able to say she tried... You know, before she destroyed a part of history." Kennedi said, as she and Kendall walking into the building.

Kennedi closed her eyes, feeling a tug at her navel. She walked blindly, being guided by the odd feeling.

Kennedi opened her eyes the second the sensation. Stopped and was standing in from of a chamber.

"Maddy? Logan? What are the chances that the toxicity levels in the air in these gas chambers are deadly?" She asked grasping the handle.

Maddy and Logan looked at each other and back at Kennedi who was looking at them blankly, eyebrow raised.

"We don't know Kennedi, for all I know," Logan started, "You're either going to expose us all to toxic gas, or you're going to open it and expose us to toxic gas and rotting bodies."

"Well then... Kendall? Do you want to do the honors?" Kennedi asked sarcastically. She stood in front of the door, sighing. "I want all of you in the front left corner. I'm in the far right, we have the door open, and I don't want you being as exposed as me."

She turned to see all of then walking towards her. Kendall, seeing as he was closest, put his hand on the handle, as well as wrapping one around her waist.

"You will never have to do anything like that for us... We're like the seven musketeers. All for one... And one for all."

"Alright... I was just having a 'Dr. Jekyll' moment but if you want 'Mr. Hyde' for the rest of your lives, good to know." She said, grinning. He tightened his grip ever so slightly around her waist, and both of them pulled down on the handle.

The second they did, a body fell out, making Kennedi jump, letting out a shocked cry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this man has a dog tag." Kendall pointed out, kneeling to check out the dead body.

"What does it say, Kendall?" Kennedi asked, watching him look at the dog tag.

"I don't know anything but the names, the rest is in a foreign language."

"Wait!" Logan shouted, running over he knelt next to Kendall.

"Edith, Anne-"

"Hold on a second, Logan, do you think that dog tag belonged to Otto Frank?"

"I don't think it belonged to him. I know it belonged to him."

"But isn't he buried in-" Sam started, causing everyone to look at her expectantly. "What?" She asked.

"Want to finish that thought?" Carlos asked her, smiling.

"... Well... Whenever someone starts to say something smart, Kennedi or Logan over there normally picks up right before you say the name, date or place."

"I don't know where he was buried and I doubt someone robbed his grave." Kennedi said with a dejected sigh.

"Kennedi? It is okay that you don't know something." Kendall said from standing next to the door.

"No! It isn't okay that I don't know something! I don't like feeling like a lackadaisical little girl who has to be corrected!" She complained, feeling her heart break a little as she looked up at him sadly, noticing some kind of annoyance in his eyes.

"You know, if you want to be annoyed with me fine! At least don't try to bottle it up!" Kennedi spat walking into the chamber, stepping over the dead body.

"Did Kennedi just walk over a dead body and not cringe?" Carlos asked, looking at the body and then at the door to the chamber Kennedi walked in, leaving the others behind.

"I'll go in with her." Logan said sighing, stepping over the body, entering the room.

"Put your short over your nose. If you scream you die." A voice hissed in Logan's ear. Logan did as instructed.

"Kneel." The voice commanded again.

Logan did as he was commanded and saw Kennedi tied up in the corner a gag in her mouth barely breathing.

"Why isn't she breathing?" Logan asked, looking at the girl above him. She had a deep skin tan and long brown hair. She looked a lot like Selena Gomez.

She had her brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail; her almost black eyes had an evil glint in them.

"Ah... You are the little doctor boy... Aren't you? I am a night runner. You see I suck the energy from people and take on their appearance. Until they're barely breathing." She cackled lightly as she placed a finger under his chin, bringing it up so it was under his chin.

"Who are you?" Logan asked feeling his breathing shallow, looking at the girl.

"Well... You'll be dead in a few hours... So I guess it doesn't matter. My name's Cameron, Cameron Justice."

"You can't do this." He whispered.

"You'll probably say I can't do this either." She said, walking over to Kennedi.

"Hmm, you'll do nicely." She said, running a hand over Kennedi's barely breathing form.

The Night Runner's body shifted. When she stood, she looked exactly like Kennedi.

"Arrivederci." She said in Italian, an evil glimmer in her eyes waving as she walked out the heavy metal chamber door, slamming it behind her.

"Kennedi? Where's Logan?" Kendall asked her, she smirked slightly, trying not to make it totally apparent she wasn't the real Kennedi.

"He thinks he's onto something and he wanted to concentrate."

"So you opt out of being in there?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing, dork."

"Really Kennedi? Name calling?"

"Like I haven't said it to you before."

"... That's a good point."

Cameron, disguised as Kennedi, moved towards the exit.

"I think we may find something if we google the number on the dog tag." She said flatly, walking out of the building, Carlos ran after her, seeing he was closest to the door.

"Kennedi!" Cameron turned, remembering to respond to the foreign name.

"Yes?" She snapped coldly.

"Are you okay? You seem-"

Cameron kissed him, if only to silence him so she had a better opportunity to run.

When she pulled away, a finger trailed from the base of his neck, up to under his chin, making him collapse, convulsing, and gasping for air.

"Bye-" Cameron shifted back into her normal form, "- Loser."


End file.
